Colorful Sky: Fanfiction Style
by bookgirl111
Summary: The story of colorful sky, a doujinshi, now in a fanfiction style. I do not own the original story -just made a fanfic version. Is a Yaoi between Sora x Riku, takes place after the 2nd game. "… Uhh. Since its one bed… it's gonna be narrow. We've grown a lot since we were kids." That's all I'm willing to give away!


Colorful Sky

**AN: okay, I was suppose to update another one-shot re-vised but I couldn't help giving this a try, so tell me if you like it at all~**

**Sincerely, bookgirl111**

Sunset was arriving as a group of young adults and teens make their way down the side walk.

"It's a bit run down here and there, but that's what makes it inexpensive." Yuffie explained as she gave the whole gang the 'grand tour' of the run down building. Stopping in front of one of the doors she opened it up and let Riku and Sora in.

"There's only one bed, but you're both guys, so there's no need to worry." She said with a smile. "Ah, and the walls are a little thin, so don't make too much noise!" she added before leaving with a, "Okay, good night!"

Closing the door she locked it with a_ 'Ka-chik'_, sound to prove it was closed for real and the lock wasn't broken gave our hero's some relief.

Sora and Riku stood in an odd silence until Sora decided to break that silence. "… Uhh. Since its one bed… it's gonna be narrow. We've grown a lot since we were kids." He said his hand rubbing against the back of his neck.

"We were supposed to go home, so why has it come to this…" an annoyed Riku said. "The people here are exactly like you. The way they don't listen to other people." He explained with an annoyed look on his face by simply thinking of "them". "Them" being Yuffie, Leon, Cid, and Aerith.

"Say what?" Sora shot back angered by the taller boy's comment. "We can't help that. We're here already, so let's stay." Sora said upset with Riku; this was proven by the grrring sound he made under his breath.

"No way, that's too amazing!" Yuffie shouted from the other side of the wall.

"Stop it, Yuffie!" Kairi's voice yelled as she was being tickled by Yuffie in their room.

Back in the room next door with Sora and Riku.

"…Kairi's getting on pretty well with Yuffie and the others." Sora stated as he heard the girls.

"And the walls really are thin." Riku said still annoyed.

"And she told _us_ to be quiet!" Sora exclaimed pulling of his pants and shoes as well as other things. "This is boring! I'm going to sleep!" he announced as he was getting undressed.

"Are we seriously going to sleep together? It's narrow…" Riku said quietly.

"What, aren't I enough for you?!" Sora shouted at Riku his eyes glaring angrily.

"No… not really…" Riku said while thinking, _'That's not the question.'_

"Then come!" Sora said more like shouted to me, as he patted the bed. "Beside!" he commanded and continued to pat the bed. "Right here!" he patted the bed. "Here!" he furiously patted the space next to him.

Riku sighed and took off his pants and climbed right into the bed next to Sora.

"It really is narrow… considering its two guys in a single bed…" Sora mumbled lying in the tiny bed with Riku right next to him.

Suddenly a brilliant, or as brilliant as Sora could possibly get, idea came to mind. Flipping himself onto Riku he was comfortable.

"… What's this suppose to be?" Riku asked at Sora's sudden movement.

"If it's narrow horizontally, then go vertically." Sora explained, looking happy.

"You're such a predictable idiot. You think I can sleep like this?" Riku nagged at Sora.

"He, he, he, he, heh," Sora laughed. "I can sleep!" Sora smiled as her spoke. Slowly he whispered, "Riku's scent. So nostalgic…" slowly a hand began to rub Sora's face, this soft hand belong to Riku. And it seemed as though all was innocent, until:

"… Hey, Riku." Sora asked as he drew his face up towards Riku's before continuing with, "Aren't you going to do anything?" Sora questioned.

"Like what?" Riku

"… Something erotic." He whispered slowly but bluntly with an innocent childish-like face, it almost seemed too unnatural.

"Haa. You…" Riku said dryly. "Try to get the fact that I'm trying to hold a lot in!" Riku yelled at Sora. "Why do you decide to do these things at the completely wrong time?" he continued. "We're going to fight tomorrow! What happens if you can't move?" he finished his reason with.

"But I'll be ok." Sora said pouting. "So you don't have to hold in anything, okay?" Sora said as he pulled forward and planted a light kiss on Riku's lips.

"You seem to drop a deadly bomb every now and again…" Sora said to Riku knowing it would hit a nerve, as Sora pulled away from the peck.

"Shit. I lose. To my conscience." Riku said, to himself, as he pulled Sora in for another kiss, and so the make out scene began.

"Ah." Sora moans as he's caught in another kiss, and another, and another. But it was the next one that really counted. At first it seemed like another simple kiss, but it wasn't. This kiss was filled with more lust and passion then the ones before.

Sora shuddered as Riku's hand grasped his now risen in the air ass and began to play with it. Another hand snuck its way into Sora's boxers, and grasped a very hard member, as he pulled the boxers down.

"… You're already hard." Riku commented as he brought up the hand that was holding Sora's ass and force it into the boy's mouth.

Sora gradually took the fingers into his mouth and started licking each finger individually until each one was completely coaxed in saliva. At the same time in the lower regions, Riku was pumping a hard little friend.

"You… Did you do it by yourself sometimes when I wasn't there?" Riku questioned Sora as he continued to play.

"No… not really." Was Sora's answer was he felt Riku's now coaxed fingers penetrate his lower entrance. Bring his head down to Sora Riku began to kiss Sora, asking for entrance with his tongue, Sora replied with yes.

"Haa… Riku…" Sora moaned over and over again as they continued to kiss, but these kisses were nothing like before. These were big boy kisses as Sora called them.

Laying Riku down onto the bed Sora rubbed his member against Riku's, which was still bound to its prison of cloth. "Even yours… is really hard…" he commented.

"You gonna put it in...?" Riku asked.

Unzipping the pants and pulling down the boxers Sora stayed frozen solid with his mouth hanging wide open before he exclaimed, "IT'S HUGE!"

Much to the dismay of Riku, Sora soon began to freak out at the size of his partners penis. "What…? Isn't it bigger than before?!" Sora whined.

"Hey… my body's grown –it's obvious!" Riku said. As he reached down and squeezed his and Sora's members together creating the much needed friction between the two.

"And anyway, Sora… You're going to put it in yourself, aren't you? **You** came onto **me**." Riku said and Sora did just that, moving away from Riku he positioned himself. _'He's honest…'_ was all Riku could think about.

"It's been a while, so it's… kinda scary." Sora said to himself as he placed the tip of the head at his tight, tiny entrance. Pushing the length in all the way tears began to escape out of the corners of his eyes.

"... It's rough. You ok?" Riku asked with sincerest in his voice, as he placed his hands on Sora's bear ass and began to pull them apart as he eased Sora onto him.

"Yeah." Was Sora's only reply, as Riku plunged himself deeper into Sora.

"Ahahahah" a girly laugher rang from the other side of the walls.

"… Kairi and the others are still awake… if we can hear their voices that clearly." Sora said ruggedly as he panted.

"Then maybe they can hear voices from hear." Riku said with a perverted grin. If only he knew what was about to commence within Sora…

Shivering an electric current shot through Sora's entire body and in a moment the release button was pressed.

"You…" Sora said as tears continued to run down his royal red flushed face.

Grinning like a cat Riku said, "I can't believe you came from just that…" and the mocked Sora with his meany smirk.

"I'm sor…" Sora started, but was interrupted by Riku as he pushed himself deeper into Sora.

"You are getting excited in this situation? I didn't know you were like that…" Riku said still mocking Sora for coming; I mean who wouldn't get excited at the thought of being caught by a couple of girls while doing naughty things?

"N… No… I'm not…" Sora continued to protest against Riku's will as more pre-come continued to leak out from Sora Jr.

"You're not what?" Riku questioned pushing himself in and out over and over again, trying to find Sora's maximum point.

"Mmh… Because Ri… Riku. Riku's feels good…" Sora explains between moans as he gasps for air, continuing to sin upon by his counterpart.

"So it's my fault." Riku said sounding not the least bit hurt in any way or form. As he continued to thrust before pulling the member out roughly.

"Ah… it…" Sora started panting. "It came out…" he finished with as he eyed the Riku Jr., who was beginning to leak just like Sora Jr., hungrily.

His eyes dazed in pure lust, as his body pants and sweats. Catching his breath he smiled evilly as he eyed Riku's lower regions. _'Revenge.'_ He thought with evil and smut insured intent.

Leaning down he licked the hard member lazily before eyeing up his partner. With an evil grin he planned to get his revenge upon Riku. Without warning he swallowed the rather unusually large member whole.

The member was so large that he couldn't even get the whole the thing into his mouth before hitting the back of his throat, grunting in disproval began his work never the less.

Licking and slurping with Riku Jr. Sora continues to torture his seme slowly. Raising a hand he rubs Riku's tens balls teasingly as he likes his lollypop innocently.

Riku continues to try and hold back noises that would give Sora satisfaction but can't hold back any longer, but rather than let Sora win he choice a little more erotic path…

A flask of white liquid can be seen from rims of Sora's mouth as he practically chokes to swallow the large amount of seed that now resigns within his mouth.

Pulling away from the large member he eagerly swallows the white creamy thick seed and finds that it's not as bad as he first thought. Licking up the rest of the liquid from Riku Jr. he soon finishes.

Climbing onto Riku's lap and Sora breathes into Riku's neck. Slowly Sora pecked Riku's neck until he was welcomed by a warm pair of lips. Eagerly accepting them a tongue war was started. With neither side surmising to the other.

The two boys continued like this for a very long time, if only they could have placed this much effort into their battles, heck their using enough effort to have stopped Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, and they were only about 4 or 5 at the time, too. And no I'm not exaggerating, that's how much effort they are using in this tongue battle.

Pulling away from Sora, Riku placed his softly on the bed before asking, "Hey… this place…" he started with has he pulled up Sora's now drenched in come short up revealing Sora's tan chest.

"What?" Sora asks impatiently wanting to get back to their dirty activities.

"This place… does it have a bathtub or something?" Riku asked as he topped Sora and positioned himself at the youth's entrance. Plunging himself into Sora's-almost-as-tight-as-a-virgin-when-it's-not hole. Dipping his head he planted a sucker onto Sora's red lips.

"Yeah… there's one in a separate building…" Sora said between kisses and moans.

"…I see. Then it'll be fine…" Riku whispered between pants as his lungs gasp for air while his body cried for more sensation.

"What… what will be?" Sora innocently wondered out loud.

"Cause it'll get dirty…" Riku explained as he pushed in harder and soon picked up a rhythm.

"Ah, Riku. Riku, no not there… no, ah. I –I… I'm… I'm coming…" Sora ranted on between his moaning and frequent need to refill his lungs. And then it happened, Sora's back arched upward and released his seed onto his bare chest.

"Tch, Sora…" Riku murmured to himself as he pulls out of Sora quickly and release his seed on top of Sora's.

"Wow, it's all sticky…" Sora observed as he touched his come covered stomach.

"… I can't let it out inside you." Riku said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Here, let's go take a bath. Don't worry." Riku suggested forcing himself up.

"Aren't you going to do anymore?" Sora wondered out loud, again.

"If we do any more than this, it'll be too risky." Riku explained. _'Like no one will pick us up.'_ Riku thought knowing that if they get caught by anyone other than Kairi that he be dead.

"Riku, I'm sleepy… take me to the bathroom." Sora wined closing his eyes.

"Hey!" Riku shouted as he complained as Sora slowly drifted to sleep. Sighing he picked up the smaller brunette as grabs their clothes, making his way as silent as possible he makes his way over to where the tub is.

Man things are going to get dirty to night, sigh why must Riku be a perverted bastard? That's the million dollar question, isn't it? But back to the story…

After running the water and laying the clothes somewhere same Riku laid innocent Sora into the hot water with ease.

Feeling the refreshed water Sora opened his eyes for the first time since they had left the room, and beamed as bright as the sun, in fact it was _so_ bright that it almost blinded Riku, _almost_.

Entering the bath himself he easily positioned himself on the opposite end of the bath facing Sora grabbing the bar of soap Sora Stood and turned around so that his ass faced the still hard as a rock Riku.

Taking the soup Sora slowly and sensually ran it over his lower parts wiping away the layers of dry cum that now encrusted the delicate white skin.

Continuing for moment he raised his hand and covered his chest in suds. Turning around he faced Riku, grinning he continued to cover his smooth naked body with suds

~TIME SKIP TO MORNING~

That morning both Yuffie and Aerith walked next door to check up on the boys, what they find shocks them in it's entirely.

"What… wow, seriously? It's kinda unexpected… That Riku! I wonder if I can use this against them." Yuffie whispered as she rambled on like her usual self.

"Yuffie, you shouldn't tease them." Aerith said scolding Yuffie.

"It's earlier than planned, so let them sleep a little longer, ok?" Aerith suggested closing the door quietly leaving the two boys alone again

"Okaay!" Yuffie said as they walked away.

"But two guys actually sleeping together…" Yuffie whispered out loud.

"Togetherness- it's a good thing." Aerith explained to Yuffie as they went to meet the others.

With the dark room laid a sleeping Riku, with his arm protectively around a sleeping Sora.

Fin


End file.
